phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Road Trip
|image = Candace_Finds_the_Diner_-_Road_Trip.jpg |caption = Candace discovers the boys' diner on top of the RV. |season = 3 |production = 310b |broadcast = 129 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Kaz Kim Roberson |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = July 29, 2011 |international = |xd = August 6, 2011 |pairedwith = "Mommy Can You Hear Me?" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} On the last day of the Flynn-Fletcher family road trip, Candace thinks she’ll finally have a couple of hours to relax and not worry about busting her brothers. However, Phineas and Ferb decide to build a truck stop diner on top of the RV. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is also doing a road trip, but he’s using a big rig to transport his boom juice across the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary The Flynn-Fletcher family is in their RV are on their way home, and Candace complains that she couldn't call her friends because of the "spotty connection". She tells Phineas and Ferb that she's glad that they didn't build anything during the trip, but they didn't pay attention because they were zoning out after Candace said that they didn't get to go to a truck stop diner. As Candace decides to sleep, Phineas and Ferb know what they are going to do and sees Perry sleeping but actually an inflatable decoy as the real Perry slips through a secret entrance and get a briefing from Major Monogram about Doofenshmirtz driving a rig not far from his location also to investigate him and envy Perry for going on a trip. Perry went under the RV and uses his laptop to hack the GPS to reroute the RV. Meanwhile, Lawrence decided to use CB radio to talk to trucker and goes as "Chicky Monkey". He started using truck slang to talk to any trucker out there and shows Linda that he learned to talk truck slang in "Truck Driver Hits, 1975 to 1975", and get one of the trucker goes as "Misfortune" that turned out to be Dr. Doofenshmirtz that having time talking in truck slang. While Doofenshmirtz is talking to Lawrence, Perry jump across to Doofenshmirtz truck and after seeing Perry he cuts him off. After talking to Doofenshmirtz, Linda tells Lawrence that he score some big man points. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry not to attack him since his driving and press a button to tie Perry up with a seat-belt. He explains to Perry that all his inator need a formula that scientist called "Boom Juice" for the self-destruct sequence. He manages to find a clip price and has to drive it back home, and decide to talk to perry about truck driving tale. Songs * Yodel Odel Obey Me (Instrumental) * Mobile Mammal (First Verse) * Home on the Road End Credits Last verse of Home on the Road. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line None. Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry inflates a replacement Perry, goes to back of RV and the wall flips into secret compartment for briefing. Hey, Where's Perry? Memorable Quotes Background Information * http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/phineas-and-ferb-road-trip-mommy-can-you-hear-me/EP009488470215 * This episode was aired in Disney Channel on Demand on July 25, 2011. Production Information Continuity *Second time the Flynn-Fletcher family takes a trip ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation"). * This is the second time Phineas and Ferb open a restaurant ("Chez Platypus"). * Mobile Mammal and Yodel Odel Obey Me are heard again briefly ("Suddenly Suzy", "Bubble Boys"). * Second time Doofenshmirtz talks to Lawrence ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). Allusions *The culture of truck drivers and CB radio was a popular icon in pop culture in the mid-1970s, perhaps most popularized by the 1975 novelty single Convoy by "C.W. McCall" (Bill Fries). *A song on the 8-track had the lyrics "...and one little orphan boy looked up at me with tears in his eyes said, 'Mr. trucker man, you done saved Christmas.'" This is similar in style to the 1976 Red Sovine song Teddy Bear in which a trucker, via CB radio, befriends a paraplegic boy whose trucker father had recently died. *Perry attaches himself to the window of Doofenshmirtz's truck with suction cups, mimicking the popular "Stuck on You" Garfield suction-cup plush dolls. *The truck fight between Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz parodies a scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark. A parody of the famous Indiana Jones theme is also heard during the scene. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes